Demon Hunter
by Trayvanna
Summary: Not R yet. *They never knew that demons, werewolves, and vampires really did exist just hidden within the many layers of Hell. They never knew this till...* R&R Vote for your fave couple! (options in chp 3)
1. Default Chapter

Tray: Hello! This is my first fic! And it's also my first Crossover! Well I hope you enjoy it!

Tray: Take your disclaimers and shove 'em!

Businessmen: But you have to say it!

Tray: Nope.

Businessmen: But..but…

Tray: I said no! N-O!

Businessmen: *whimper and cower in fear*

Tray: * Grins evilly*

*************************

                                                Demon Hunter

                                           Chapter 1: Prolog

It was a quite day in the town. No worries a usual. Let me tell you about this town (lets call the town Pleasantville). Now Pleasantville was not this town's real name but it was referred to as such, for it suited this name very well. Pleasantville was a happy place to live. No violence, wars robberies, nothing out of the ordinary. The police really didn't have a job. Neighbors greeted neighbors, dinner parties and balls were held often. The town, not being ones to believe in doctors, had a herbalist. Now this herbalist was nothing but a young girl the age of 15, but she was quite skilled. She could find a cure for the common cold, which not even a doctor could do. She could find a cure for the most deadly sickness. And amazingly every one of them worked and almost instantly. 

Now sometimes this wasn't a good thing, for if she helped all the people who were dying the town would become over populated, so she had to make a choice. Help them or let them move on. Now she always helped those of a young age. She never did believe in death at an early age. She was nicknamed 'The healer' and was loved by everyone. She was always invited to dinner for she had no family. Her birth parents died when she was 3 and she could do nothing to help. An elderly woman took her in and trained her. But there was something about the tows 'healer' that only the old lady knew. This girl, this child was a witch. No not a black witch like most think when they hear the word witch, but a kind, gentle white witch.

 Now this town never thought that demons, vampires, and werewolves really existed. They just thought that they were made up creatures in fairy tales and left it at that. They never would have thought that their 'healer' would  protect them in a different manner than simple cures for sicknesses. They never would have thought they would rename her 'The Demon Hunter'. They never knew that demons, werewolves, and vampires really did exist just hidden within the many layers of Hell. They never knew this till that one fateful day. The day that their town went  to the deepest corner of Hell.


	2. Chapter 2: Our Witch

Tray: I'm back! *Watches the businessmen run* hehe. I guess that takes care of the disclaimer!  Anyway enough of my jibber jabber, on to the chapter!

_Last time: They never knew that demons, werewolves, and vampires really did exist just hidden within the many layers of Hell. They never knew this till that one fateful day. The day that their town went  to the deepest corner of Hell_

Demon Hunter

                                                     Chapter 2: Our Witch

            She fingered the silver dagger. The old woman had given it to her before she passed away. That was 4 years ago before all this shit happened. The dagger was no ordinary dagger. It was silver and had crosses carved into it, but it also had a spell upon it. A spell the she had cast. The dagger carried 2 purposes. 1) Since it was silver wounding a werewolf, 2) wounding a vampire. The spell helped with this. If thrown right the dagger would pierce the hearts of theses creatures, killing them instantly.

            she had many was of ridding of the creatures that had over run her town, her home. What she meant by creatures was werewolves, (the dammed), vampires, (the undead), and demons (hell's servants), she just _loved _to kill all of these _'things'_, thus her nick name The Demon Hunter. These creatures were somewhat easy to kill. it depended on how strong they were. 

            She walked to a bookcase and pulled a book titled 'The Art Of Magic'. The book case moved to the right side of the wall reveling a large chamber filled with gun loaded with sliver bullets with crosses etched on the tips, bottles of holy water, silver daggers but none like hers, and squirt guns to put the holy water in. She grabbed a dagger and slid it into her left boot, (her other one was in her shirt held up by her bra), a gun and extra ammo, a squirt gun and extra holy water. In the middle of the chamber on a table was and enchanted  spell book. Enchanted as in only a white witch could touch it.

            She holstered the two guns and put the extra ammo and HW (holy water) in her pockets, and before closing the chamber read over some spells. After she was finished she closed the chamber and walked to her main room.

            She lived in a three-story house that was built out of bricks. The house also had a spell enchanted upon it. Nothing evil could enter it with out being injured of killed. Her house was a refuges hideout for most of the kids who had lost their families. She trained them to fight but she did not teach them magic. Even after all these years the people had yet to find out she was a witch. The kids all stayed in the lower chambers that she had built onto the house underground. They each shared a room with one other person.

            There was one other thing about her. She could enchant dragons. yes dragons had come too but they were sent from Olympus. She makes friends with the beast and some, with her help, are able to turn into human forms. Two of the dragons she had enchanted stay in the lower chambers protecting the kids, others were hidden amongst the people that had managed to stay alive.

            She sighed and walked into the kitchen. She started the coffee machine and started to make some coffee. She looked at the clock on her wall, which read, 7:00. _'Good I still have 2 hours until the creatures come out.' _each night 'Hell's creations' came out at 10 sharp to either feast or terrorize. She leaned against the counter and pet her black cat that was drinking her milk. The buzzer on the coffee pot went off and she poured herself a cup. While she drank she thought about the creatures and their leaders.

            Each species have their own leader. The werewolves, for instance, had a male leader named Goku. Goku had a wife and two sons, Gohan and Goten. His wife Chichi had past away due to her. She smirked at that thought. Ever since then he has been seeking revenge. (he has yet to do so) he had even managed to convince the other werewolves to seek revenge on their 'Queens' killer. She had never laid eyes on his sons.

            The vampires also had a male leader, named Vegeta. he too had a family. A wife and a son. She had not killed his wife but had come close to it. His son's name was Trunks and his wife's Bulma. She had never laid eyes on his son either.

            Now their demons leader was neither male nor female. It was the Devil it's self. The Devil, of course, had no family. She was sure that if it did it would have eaten them or fed them to his minions.

            She put down her empty coffee cup and grabbed her jacket. She never needed to write a not for the kids or her dragon friends they knew were she went every day and knew not to bug her about it either. With one last glance at the clock she walked out the door. She had a little trip she needed to take to Mt. Olympus.

*********

Tray: Should I stop here?

Readers: NOOOOOO!

Tray: *Shrugs* Ok you're the readers. but if I continue I expect to get a LOT of reviews!

Readers: Ok! Just keep going!

***********************************

While she was walking she thought about her friend Tray, the dragon Goddess. Tray had pale red eyes, and dark purple hair. For a dragon goddess she was quite beautiful. she dressed in black pants with a green dragon curling around the left leg, and a black top that tied around the neck and exposed her back. On the shirt was a dragon of different colors breathing fire. she had a tattoo of a dragon curling around her left arm. She held a staff with a glass ball on the top. Inside the glass ball a small dragon sat.

Soon she reached the wall that led to the home of the gods. looking around making sure nothing  was watching she stepped through the portal. as usual Dragon, Tray's brother, greeted her.

"My if it isn't  Usagi The Demon Hunter." He said.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Princes

Tray: I'm back with the 3rd chapter! *Listens to the cheering of the readers* Well then, on with the fic!

PSVote for who you want Usagi to be with, Gohan, Goten, or Trunks. Tell me soon!

                                                            Demon Hunter

                                                Chapter 3: Meeting the Princes

            "Nice to see you too Dagon." (Yes his name is Dagon and I know I screwed up in the last chapter and said it was Dragon, but it's not! Dagon had the same dark purple hair, as his sister's and his eye's were blood red instead of pale red.

 "I need to talk to your sister." Dagon nodded and walked to a door, and Usagi followed.

"She's in there." Usagi nodded her thanks and walked in. Inside Tray was talking to her boyfriend, Ares God of War. It seemed that they were talking about the latest events on earth.

Now Ares was what some women called, drop dead gorgeous, with his brown locks of hair, his dark blue eyes and muscled body. He stood about 6 feet 3 inches tall, and loved starting wars. But since the creatures had arrived he wasn't able to start one at the time being.

Usagi cleared her thought getting the attention of both god's.

"Hi Usagi. How've you been?" Tray asked coolly.  

"Hello, Tray, Ares. I have been better. I came to ask you, Tray, if you could create a dragon for me this one last time." Tray nodded.

"Sure. What for?" Usagi walked to a chair and sat down.

"To watch the kids for me. I know that I already have two with them, but I need a stronger one. One that can protect them if one of Hell's creations got in.  Although I know the spell I cast over may house keeps them out, better safe than sorry." Tray nodded again.

            "I can do that. Any specifications? Like looks?" Usagi shook her head.

            "So you just need a strong enough one to defeat Hell's creations. So I'm guessing you want it to have unlimited strength and energy right?" Usagi nodded.

"Ok will do. I'll have it to you when I'm finished." Usagi stood.

"Thank you Tray. See ya later." Usagi said good-bye and walked out of the room.

Usagi stepped out of the portal back into her own Hell driven world. She checked her watch. 9:30. She sighed and walked to the forest. She looked around for a hiding place. She found a near by tree and jumped into it. _'Now I just have to wait.'_

By 10:00 Usagi had formed a plan. She would cast a spell on herself enabling her to become a werewolf for the amount of time needed. Usagi watched as Hell's creations started to file out of their hiding places and walk to the entrance of the forest. Usagi counted how many of these things there were. As she looked toward the front she noticed 3 new ones, all males. _'Shit! They keep growing!'_

The first one had lavender hair, and sky blue eyes. He had a nicely muscled body, and his eyes flashed silver once and a while. _'Werewolf.' _Usagi concluded. He stood roughly 6 feet tall. He looked to be 20.

The second one had black hair that went every which way and he also had black eyes. He too had a nicely muscled body and stood roughly 6 feet tall. His eyes flashed red once and a while. _'Vampire.'_  He looked about 19.

The third one also had black hair, but not as unruly as the others. He also had black eyes, muscled body, and his eyes flashed red off and on. _'Another vampire.'_  He looked the same age as the first one. 20.

She watched as none of the other creatures passed these three boys. Then it clicked. _"Making no noise, staying behind these guys, these guys being new to me. It's the princes. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.'_  Usagi jumped down from the tree snapping a twig as she landed. The three heads of the men snapped in her direction. '_Thank god I already cast that spell.' _It was true. As soon as she had landed she had turned into a werewolf.

"Who are you? I've never seen you in the pack before. Show your human form. Usagi, if possible in that form, grinned. She shifted into her regular self. Her blond hair pulled into a ponytail and her blue eyes sparkling.

"State your name." The one she figured to be Goten said. Usagi smirked. _"I really didn't want to reveal myself this soon, but what the hell.'_

"What one? I have two."  The boys exchanged glances.

"Just tell us your damn name woman." Gohan said. Usagi smiled.

"My name is Usagi. But I am referred to as The Demon Hunter." The prince's eyes widened and both packs yelped and started to retreat back into the forest. She noticed Gohan and Goten's eyes narrow.

"So you're the one that killed our mother." They spat. Usagi grinned coyly and stretched her arms out to the side and bowed.

"In the flesh."


	4. Chapter 4: Now that’s how to work!

Tray: Hay people's! I'm back with chapter 4 of Demon Hunter! So I'll show you the votes I have so far and then get on with the story! 

Trunks/ Usagi- 1

Gohan/ Usagi- 0

Goten/ Usagi- 0

                                                     Demon Hunter

                                      Chapter 4: Now that's how to work!

All three of the boys glared at her.

            "Aww you're not happy to see me? I think I'm goanna cry." Usagi mocked.

            "You will die. Slowly and painfully." Goten spat. Usagi walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

            "And who'd goanna kill me? You?" She watched Goten's eyes widen then narrow again. She smiled and touched his for head. Gotens eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

            "What did you do to him!?" Gohan yelled.

            "Relax, he's just sleeping." Usagi kissed her palm and blew the kiss to Gohan. Gohan's eyes also rolled back into his head and collapsed.

            "Why you witch!" Trunks yelled. Usagi smiled.

            "Thank you." Trunks tried to move but her found that he couldn't. His eyes widened as Usagi approached him.

            "Nightly, night." and with that Trunks collapsed with the other two.

            "Now that how to work! Now to get them home."


	5. Chapter 5: Untitled

Tray: I'm back and sorry for the wait. My comp broke so I couldn't do anything. Anyway here's the next chapter. The votes stand at this:

Trunks/ Usagi- 3

Gohan/ Usagi- 0

Goten/ Usagi- 2

                                                    Demon Hunter

                                                Chapter 5: Untitled

            Usagi looked around seeing if any of the minions were left. Apparently not. The area was deserted, of all but her and the three sleeping bodies.

            "Well that was easy. Now to get to my house." Usagi snapped her fingers and the bodies floated up to meet her, and followed her as she walked.

            As she entered her house, and after passing the force field by taking the boys powers away, the 3 bodies fell to the floor in a pile. Soon she lifted the spell that kept them asleep. She listened as groans came from the pile of tangled limbs.

            "Goten get off me!"

            "I can't! Gohan has to get off first!"

            "Well excuse me! If my leg wasn't underneath Goten then MAYBE I COULD MOVE!" Laughter broke into their arguing.

            "Welcome back to the living, err, dead, err what ever the hell you people say."            

            Five minutes later the three of them had untangled themselves and were standing with their arms crossed over their chests.

            "There that wasn't so hard now was it?" They all glared at her. Usagi put her hands up in defense and sat on a stool.

            "Can I ask you something?" Usagi looked at each one of them.

            "I'm sure if we said know you would ask anyway." Usagi smiled.

            "Thanks. So why do you guys hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?"

            "First off you killed my mother." Gohan snapped, and Goten nodded in agreement.

            "Yes I know that, but that wasn't my question. My question was, what did I ever do to YOU." All 3 blinked a few times.

            "Yes I did kill your mother Gohan, Goten, but that's not you. So Trunks what's your reason?" Trunks blinked.

            "I guess I don't really have one. So I can't really answer that." Usagi smiled. Goten turned to his brother.

            "You do realize that the witch does have a point." Gohan growled but nodded.

            "Well now I have a question for you witch. Why do you hate us?" Usagi laughed.

            "Who wouldn't?"

            "That's not an answer." Trunks said. Usagi glared at him.

            "You want to know my answer? Fine! I hate you because your kind killed my town off! You things have sent my home to Hell! And it's because of you _THINGS_ that I have to live the life that I do! It's because of you that I have to kill, and use my magic for other things than to help people! It's because of you that kids have lost their loved ones! And it's because of YOU that I have to WATCH MY DAMN BACK EVERY TIME I GO OUT! THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY YOU HAVE MY DAMN ANSWER!" Usagi screamed. Gohan. Goten and Trunks stood there dumbfounded. 

            What Usagi never knew was that they were always hidden from what their kind did every time they went to the surface. They were beginning to feel sorry for the witch.

            "Usagi,"

            "I DON"T NEED YOU DAMN PITTY! Why would you care anyway?! Your kind are the ones that caused all this shit!" Usagi walked to a wall and punched it with all of her might. Her fist went right through the dark purple wall. Usagi sighed and pulled her hand from the wall.

            With a snap of her fingers the wall was as good as new. Usagi screamed and  threw the dagger she ha just grabbed. The dagger whizzed by Trunks head and hit the wall behind him. Slowly her turned and gulped, then sighed with relief. The silver dagger started to pull out of the wall and it flew back to Usagi.

            "I would say I'm sorry but what I said was true." Usagi said much softer now.

            "God knows how many times I've tried to become friends with you things. I talked to your mother, Gohan and Goten, before I had to kill her. I told her I hated killing you creatures off and I wish we could be allies. It almost worked! I almost had a truce with you people but then she growled and attacked me. So I killed her. I guess that was the wrong thing to do." Usagi sighed.

            "If you want your powers back just say so and I'll let you go." The boys stood there silent. None making a move as to say they wanted to leave, but they did want their power's back.

            "Usagi, maybe us 4 can change this. Goten, Trunks, and I are the new generation so maybe we could change our ways. I'm not saying we want to leave but we would like our powers back." Usagi stared at him.

            "How do I know that what you just said wasn't a bunch of bullshit and when I give you your powers you wont attack me?" Usagi inquired.(Ohh that's a big word for me! ^.^)

            "I may be a vampire and Trunks may be a werewolf but we do not lie." Usagi looked at him and decided that he was not lying. She sighed and walked up to Trunks first. She kissed his for head and he glowed silver as he reigned his power. She did this with Goten and Gohan also.

            "There you have your powers back."


	6. Chapter 6: New looks

Tray: I'm back! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Well I'll just shut up and let you got to the story! But the pole first!

Trunks/ Usagi- 4

Gohan/ Usagi- 3

Goten/ Usagi- 5

_Last time: _ _ "I may be a vampire and Trunks may be a werewolf but we do not lie." Usagi looked at him and decided that he was not lying. She sighed and walked up to Trunks first. She kissed his for head and he glowed silver as he regained his power. She did this with Goten and Gohan also.___

_ "There you have your powers back."_

********************************************

                                                                  Demon Hunter

                                                            Chapter 6: New Looks

            "Thanks." They said. Usagi nodded and sat on the island. Usagi's eyes scanned them.

            "If you guys are going to stay with me for while then we really need to change your looks." The boys looked at their outfits. Each were wearing black jeans, a black tank top, and black leather jackets.

            "I have nothing against black but you guys are, after all, with me and when your parents notice you're gone, I'm the first they'll come to." 

            "You have a point there witch, err Usagi." Usagi smiled.

            "Call me what ever you want. There's nothing I've never heard from your kind. Just don't expect me to bow and call you highness." They all smirked.

            "If you did we'd think there was something wrong with you." Usagi just smirked and started to circle them.

            "You can keep your hair color I'm just going to change it a bit. Trunks how do you feel about long hair?" Trunks gulped.

            "H-h-how long?" Usagi walked up to him.

            "Shoulder length?" Trunks thought about it for a minute and then nodded. Usagi held the ends of his hair in her hand and pulled it down to his shoulders. As she did his hair grew evenly.  Then Usagi pulled the back half into a ponytail and left the sides alone. (Think Mirai Trunks) Trunks looked in a near by mirror and nodded in approval.

            "Hay that's a cool look. Can I have my hair like that?" Goten asked. Usagi nodded. She repeated what she did to Trunks on Goten. (Think the same hair only black).

            "Gohan, would you like you're the same?" Gohan shook his head.

            "Can I have it the mushroom style like Trunks had it?" Usagi nodded. She did the same thing with his hair only stopped just above his ears.

            "There. Now we need some cloths."

            "And just how do we do that?" Gohan asked. Usagi smirked. All three boys gulped.

            "Oh boy." 


	7. Chapter 7: New cloths and a Place to Sta...

Tray: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. School had me busy. Anywho on with this chappy!! 

POLE:

Trunks/ Usagi- 7

Gohan/ Usagi- 5

Goten/ Usagi- 6

_Last Time:  "Can I have it the mushroom style like Trunks had it?" Usagi nodded. She did the same thing with his hair only stopped just above his ears._

_ "There. Now we need some cloths."_

_ "And just how do we do that?" Gohan asked. Usagi smirked. All three boys gulped._

_ "Oh boy."_

_**************************_

                                                                        Demon Hunter

                                                Chapter 7: New cloths and a Place to Stay

            "Don't worry what I'm going to do is not THAT bad. All I'm goanna do is ask what you'd like. And I'm warning you, be detailed, _very _detailed. Unless you want to end up in a poke-a-doted dress." Usagi snickered.

            "So who's my first victim, er, patient?" Not one of them made a move.

            "Oh come on! Don't be sissies!"  She smirked inwardly as they growled at her and all stepped forward.

            "Alrighty then. I guess I'll do Trunks first. So Trunks what kind of cloths do you like? And remember tell me carefully." Trunks gulped but nodded.

            "Oh an limit the back please. I love the color but you guys need a _change_." Trunks nodded again.

            "Alright. I'd like a black muscle tank top, and I know you know what I mean, brown baggy pants, and army boots, with purple jacket." Usagi thought for a minute.

            "K. I can do that." With a snap of her fingers Trunks stood in his outfit. (Think Mairi Trunks' outfit! ~.^) Trunks looked down at him and nodded in approval. 

            "Hmm it's missing something." Usagi walked around to the back of him and placed her hands on his back, causing him to thence. Usagi smirked. Her hands began to glow and soon a sword appeared strapped to his back.

            "Nice touch Usa." Usagi smiled.

            "Thanks. Now your turn Gohan." Gohan cleared his thought.

            "I really don't have any thing I would like. Just put me in something. And no pranks." Usagi pouted but complied. She snapped her fingers and he was dressed in black baggy pants and a white baggy shirt.

            "Goten? Anything you would like?" Goten shook his head eager to see what she'd put him in. 

            "Ok." Usagi once again snapped her fingers and her stood in the same outfit as Trunks only the colors of the shirt and pants switched and a blue coat, minus the sword.

            "There that's better."

            "Now Usa where do we stay?" Usagi smiled.

            "Here of coarse. You each have your own seat of rooms."

            "Ahh room_s_." Usagi nodded.

            "Yes you have a main room, then the bead chamber, bath chamber, and study. your rooms also connect in one room and that's the game room." 

            "Alright. So where are these _rooms_?" Goten asked.

            "Follow me." Usagi led them to a room that was a circle and had four doors on the walls. Each door had a plate above it.

            "Now each of you chose a door." They did as they were told and as each chose their door their name's appeared.

            "Cool. But Usa there's another door left. Who's is it?" Once again they watched as Usagi's name appeared on the plate.

            "Mine. If you need anything just knock three times." The nodded.

            "How do we get into our rooms? There's no doorknob."

            "Just say open. Your rooms only respond to your voices. Well I'm going to turn in. Good night boys." Usagi said then told her door to open and it did. She then walked in leaving the boys to stare at their doors in disbelief.

            "Open." They watched as their door opened and then walked in while the doors closed behind them.


	8. Chapter 8: And They Meet the Refugees

Tray: Hay peeps! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I had a small case of writer's block! Well anyway on with this chapter!!

__

Last Time: _"How do we get into our rooms? There's no doorknob."_

"Just say open. Your rooms only respond to your voices. Well I'm going to turn in. Good night boys." Usagi said then told her door to open and it did. She then walked in leaving the boys to stare at their doors in disbelief.

"Open." They watched as their door opened and then walked in while the doors closed behind them.

Demon Hunter

Chapter 8: And They Meet the Refugees

All 3 boys met in the room that connected them to each other. 

"What do we do now? We told Usagi that we'd make peace with our kind but our parents would never…what are we going to do?" Goten said slapping a hand to his for head. Gohan sighed and leaned against a wall. _'Goten's right. Usagi killed mom. Dad would never make a truce with her.' _He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Trunks kept quite and walked to a shelf that had books on it. He saw a book that was titled _The Art If Magic_. He was about to pick it up but Usagi's voice stopped him.

"Don't touch that book Trunks. It could kill you." All three whipped around and looked at her.

"What? Don't tell me I scared you?" She laughed causing the guys to relax.

"But when I say that book can kill you I mean it." She walked over to a chair and sat down. 

"You three should rest up. Tomorrow we're going out."

"Out?" Trunks asked walking to another chair and sitting.

"Yes out. Outside of my house. I'm going to show you around. Not to be mean or anything but, I want you to see what your kind and the Demons do every time they show up. I hope you aren't emotional." They shook their heads.

"Good." _'But after you see what happened you will be.' _Usagi sighed.

"Good night boys. If you need me just knock on the door with a crescent moon over it." They nodded in understanding and watched as she left. After watching her leave Trunks left to his room to think things over.

Gohan and Goten followed his actions, and soon the only sound in the abandoned room was the squeak as a cat caught it.

Each boy was woken up by Usagi knocking on each one of their doors. They meet her in the kitchen after getting lost about 5 times. Three kids trailed in front of them. When they saw Usagi they laughed and ran to her.

"Hay guys. I sent breakfast down with Kiki."

"Ok!" They chirped and ran back the way they came.

"Who were they Usagi?" Goten asked.

"Just some refugees. The one with black hair was Rose, the boy with blond hair was Jack and the smallest of the three was Meagan."

"What are they doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Well most of the kids without a family come here. My basement is a haven to them. Their parents were killed." They all looked down ashamed. 

"Meagan's the worst of all of them."

"Why? What happened to her?" Trunks asked slowly. Usagi sighed.

"After a werewolf attacked her parents it bit her and would have ate her if I wasn't there in time." Trunks growled. _'How could my kind attack a helpless child? Usagi's right. We are monsters.'_ Usagi set plates in front of them.

"Whatever you want tell the plates." All three of them looked at her like she was crazy. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"What do you like to eat Trunks?" Trunks blinked.

"Ahh…any kind of meat."

"Alright. I recommend Dragon meat. Give Trunks some dragon flambé." After she said that the dragon flambé appeared on his plate. Gohan and Goten watched amazed.

"Cool! I want some bacon and steak!" Goten said. He drooled as it appeared on his plate. Gohan shrugged and said what he wanted.

"You can keep ordering and it'll keep showing up. Eat to your hearts content." And they did.

****************15 minutes later

"Man that was the best meal I've ever had!" Goten said leaning back and patting his stomach. Gohan and Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now come with me." They stood and followed her. She walked to a door and placed her hand on picture of a crescent moon and the door opened. They were greeted with the sound of laughter and talking. They could hear a waterfall in the distance and birds chirping. All three guys looked at Usagi and quirked an eyebrow.

"So I made a few adjustments. So what? They needed a natural environment so I gave it to them." They laughed. The guys jumped when they heard something roar.

"That was Joe. He watches over them. He's over 10,000 years old. Come." And so their adventure in the refugee's world commenced.


	9. Chapter 9: And they meet the refugees (p...

Tray: Hiya peeps! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!!

_Last time: "So I made a few adjustments. So what? They needed a natural environment so I gave it to them." They laughed. The guys jumped when they heard something roar._

_"That was Joe. He watches over them. He's over 10,000 years old. Come." And so their adventure in the refugee's world commenced._

                                                                        Demon Hunter

                                                Chapter 9: And they meet the refuges (pt 2) 

            Trunks, Gohan and Goten looked around them. Children from the ages of 2-19 were running around the area playing. 

            "Usagi!" A small girl ran towards them jumping into Usagi's arms.

            "Hi Meagan! How are you today?"

            "Peachy keen jelly bean!" She said. Usagi smiled. 

            "Good. So what have you done today?"

            "Well Pluto (this is for you Invader-Setsuna! ~.^) helped me control my transformation! now I can do it when I want and not when I get mad or the full moon it out!"

            "That's great!" 

            "Who are they Usagi?" Meagan asked pointing to Trunks, Gohan and Goten.

            "Meagan this is Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Guys this is Meagan." Meagan smiled at them.

            "Hi!" They nodded and gave her a weak smile. They couldn't believe that this small and cheerful child was a victim of  their doings. Meagan squirmed out of  Usagi's grasp and jumped to trunks. Trunks caught her and set her on his shoulder. 

            "Hi Trunks-san!" 

            "Hi! Just call me trunks!" Meagan smiled.

            "Ok! Did your mommy and daddy die? Is that why you're here? Or are you helping Usa-chan?" Trunks sighed.

            "Usagi's me and my friends around." Meagan smiled. She sniffed and leaned down to whisper something to him.

            "Your like me aren't you? I can tell." Trunks looked at her.

            "Yes I am Meagan." She beamed at him.

            "Usagi! I'm not the only one!" Usagi smiled sadly.

            "Yeah. where is Pluto Meagan?" 

            "She's over with Jake."

            "Thanks. Come on guys."

            "Bye guys! See ya later!" Meagan said after jumping from Trunks' shoulder. They all waved and smiled.

            "She's a great girl." Gohan said. Usagi smiled.

            "That she is."

            "How long has she been with you?" Goten asked.

            "Well when she was bitten she was at least ten months old. So since she is three I'd say almost four years."

            "Wow." they murmured.

            "I wonder who did it?" Trunks said wanting to know which of his pack bit the child. When he found out he was going to beat the hell out of them, if Usagi didn't already kill them.

            "I don't know. I didn't take the time to find out before I drove a silver dagger through his heart." Trunks nodded. At least he was dead.

            "I'll have a talk with my pack when I get back about attacking children." 

            Soon they reached a small area that was like the center of the safe haven. In the middle of the circle they saw a women with long green hair talking to a man with brown hair and black all black eyes.(when I say all I mean his _whole_ eye was black.) 

            "Who's that?" Goten asked.

            "The women is Pluto, as we call her, her real name is Santusa. the man she's talking to is Jake." they nodded and when they approached her Jake bowed. Pluto nodded to her, whispered something into her ear, and left towards a group of children.

            "Jake how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Jake laughed. He said something the guys couldn't understand and Usagi laughed. She noticed the guy's blank expressions.

            "He said 'as many time's as you tell me Usagi.'" Jake then said something else and Usagi nodded.

            "Alright." Then Jake started to glow and he grew and as he did his skin turned to scales and wings sprouted from his back. The guys' watched as Jake went from a human to a dragon in 5 seconds flat.

            "See anything Jake?!" Usagi shouted up. He made some noises, and Usagi nodded to each one.

            "Good, good. If anything looks out of place then you know what to do." Jake, er, nodded and Usagi motioned for them to follow her. 

            They walked for a few more minutes before Usagi stopped in front a cave with two women standing in front of it. They both had the same eyes as Jake only one had Red eyes and the other green.

            "Mecca, Jessie." They nodded and stepped aside. Usagi placed her hand on a symbol of a dragon curled around a crescent moon. The door glowed faint silver and it started to move. The sound of rock moving on rock echoing throughout the cavern. The guys noticed how the whole place became quite and anyone near them was on their knees saying something in another language. they looked back at Usagi only to see her eyes were glowing a faint blue and the door finished opening. Her eyes becoming normal she turned and looked at them.

            "Don't talk, don't touch anything, don't do anything but look and walk." She said. They nodded and followed her inside. What awaited them they did not know. Why they couldn't talk they didn't know either. All they knew was that they had to listen to what Usagi said or they had to pay the price. They gulped and jumped as the door closed behind them. _'now what?' _they thought as they followed Usagi deeper into the cave.

*************************

Tray: MUHAHAHAHAhAHA!!! Cliffhanger!!! Stay tuned to see what happens next!!


	10. Chapter 10: The Cave Of Heroes

Tray: I'm baaaack!!! Hope you liked the last chapter! If not then…TOO BAD!!! *Cough* sorry about that, heh, Anywho enjoy…OR ELSE! PS: Sorry about the wait.

_Last time: "Don't talk, don't touch anything, don't do anything but look and walk." She said. They nodded and followed her inside. What awaited them they did not know. Why they couldn't talk they didn't know either. All they knew was that they had to listen to what Usagi said or they had to pay the price. They gulped and jumped as the door closed behind them. 'now what?' they thought as they followed Usagi deeper into the cave. _

                                                                        Demon Hunter

                                                       Chapter 10: The Cave Of  Heroes

            The boys followed Usagi silently looking at the carved walls of the cave. The only sound was the soft patter of their feet on the rock floor. They kept walking and the cave became wider and higher. Soon they reached another door. On the door were the symbols of each planet. Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. All of theses were surrounding a symbol of the moon. Usagi touched the moon and the door opened.

            Once inside the room Usagi turned to them. When the door closed she spoke.

            "You may talk now." The guys let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

            "Why couldn't we talk before?" Goten asked.

            "Because the cave is filled with traps and any voice but mine will trigger them." They guys nodded in understanding. Usagi pushed back a black curtain that was hanging in front of them. The guys had to shield their eyes from the sudden change in light. 

            "Come. Don't touch anything." The guys followed her inside. Their mouths dropped open. They were in a room with nine stone statues lining one side of the wall. On the far left a glass case held nine different things. Newspaper clippings were pinned to one wall and the other had pictures of nine women and a man.

            They walked towards the statues.

            "Who are they?" Goten asked pointing to the eight women clad in mine skirts.

            "Look on the gold plate by their feet." 

            "Sailor Saturn. Senshi of Death and Rebirth, Princess of Saturn" Trunks read aloud.

            "Sailor Mars. Senshi of fire, Princess of Mars." Goten read.

            "Sailor Neptune. Senshi of water, Princess of Neptune." Gohan read.

            "Sailor Mercury. Also a Senshi of water, Princess of Mercury." Serena.

            "Sailor Uranus. Senshi of wind, Princess of Uranus." Serena continued to read the rest.

            "Sailor Jupiter. Senshi of thunder, Princess of Jupiter. Sailor Pluto. Senshi of time, Princess of Pluto. Sailor Venus. Senshi of love, Princess of Venus. Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor moon, and Sailor Cosmos. Leader of the Sailors and Princess of the Moon." They walked to the glass case. The case held eight wands with the symbol of a planet. The wands surrounded a six-pointed star broach. They ten walked towards the wall with the newspaper clippings.

            "'Sailor Scouts At it again. _The nine sailor's defeated another monster in the park saving around 50 to 100 innocent lives in the process. Our reporter tried to get more info from these strange heroines of Tokyo's, but was told that he and every one else in Tokyo would no soon.'_" Trunks read. The other clippings had to do with the scouts and how they saved the day once again.

            "These were the heroes of 100 years ago. All seven have passed away and are in a happier place." Serena said watching the guys read the articles.

            "All seven? But there are nine of them."

            "Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto are still alive." 

            "Pluto? Isn't that the women we met before we came here?' Serena nodded.

            "Well who's sailor Moon?" Serena looked away and didn't answer.

            "You don't mean to tell us that…" Serena nodded.

            "You Sailor moon!"

            "I was. But no longer. Only when the universe is in trouble do I ever transform." The guys nodded and didn't press the subject any further. 

            "Lets go. I'll explain everything later." Serena walked back to the entrance and the guys followed.  

***************************

Tray: Short chapter I know! Sorry! I'll try to make the next one longer! JA!


End file.
